Un momento entre los dos
by neomina
Summary: Pues justo eso... Un momento entre ellos dos. Camus & Milo. Yaoi.


Esta edulcorada mini historia fue mi forma de reafirmarme en el concepto _**suke**_... Me había surgido varias (demasiadas) veces la discusión acerca de quién es el _**seme**_ y quién es el_** uke**_... Sinceramente, creo que no importa. Desde mi punto de vista los dos son aptos para ambos roles y, personalmente, me gusta verlos cambiar. El sexo es posesión y entrega; me parece muy recomendable disfrutar ambas sensaciones.

Es por eso que no he especificado quien dice qué. Tan sólo he diferenciado los párrafos; los que van en negrita pertenecen a uno y los que van en cursiva al otro... Dejaré que quien lea decida cual pertenece a quien, ya que, para mí, son perfectamente intercambiables.

_**Un momento entre los dos**_

**Acabamos de hacer el amor. Mi piel late aún recordando la suavidad de tus caricias y el calor de tus besos, pero ya te echo de menos. Giro y me incorporo para quedar sobre ti. Mi gesto te ha sorprendido pero me sonríes. Te contemplo por unos instantes. Adorable. Irresistible. Me parece un momento perfecto. No necesito nada más para ser feliz. No sé cuánto tiempo me habré perdido en tu mirar pero imagino, viendo la interrogante expresión de tu cara, que ha debido ser demasiado. Te respondo con una sonrisa. Me aproximo hasta que casi puedo rozar tu nariz con la mía. Siento tu aliento y el aroma que se desprende de tu cuerpo; una mezcla de tu olor y el mío. Enredas tus dedos en mi pelo mientras me acerco a tu boca, pero no te beso; tan sólo me permito una ligera presión. Mis labios entreabiertos se pasean por tu rostro. Rozo tu barbilla y subo por tu mejilla, hasta la frente, donde aspiro el perfume de tu cabello, y desciendo, de nuevo, por tu rostro. Me abro camino entre tu espesa melena y jugueteo con el lóbulo de tu oreja. Disfruto de la calidez de tu piel mientras vuelvo hasta tu boca. Ahora ya no puedo resistirme a probar tus labios, que me buscan desesperados, y los atrapo entre los míos en un beso feroz, ansioso…**

_En mi cuerpo perdura todavía tu presencia y en mis oídos resuena aún la sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que ambos componemos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos enloquecen de placer. Sin que me lo espere estás de nuevo encima de mí. Te recibo con una sonrisa, porque nada me gusta más que sentirte tan cerca. Tus ojos están clavados en los míos. Me escrutas minuciosamente con una insondable mirada que me llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué estarás pensando? Creo que has adivinado mis pensamientos porque tus labios se curvan formando una encantadora sonrisa y, en este instante, robado a la felicidad, me siento invadido por una casi insoportable ternura. Te acercas. Tu respiración, cálida y agitada, se entremezcla con la mía y compartimos el aire que se cuela entre los dos. Estás tan cerca que casi puedo sentirte, pero cuando voy a besarte ya no te encuentro. Te paseas por mi rostro mimándome con dulzura y acrecentando mi deseo. Mis dedos caracolean entre los mechones de tu pelo mientras tus labios trazan un sendero de fuego sobre mi piel. Lentamente, vuelves a mi boca, que tanto te desea y, ahora sí, me besas. Mi lengua busca la tuya y las dos se unen en una serie de besos encadenados._

**Es increíble la excitación que siento, cómo cada beso y caricia me provocan sensaciones nuevas. ¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo? Me separo de tus labios y me recuesto sobre tu pecho. Me abrazas y me abandono a los caprichos de tus manos, que recorren mi cuerpo. Siento como me acaricias, suave, sin prisas… Cuando subes por mis costados apreso una de tus manos y la llevo hasta mi mejilla, para acariciarme con ella y besarla, del derecho, del revés… La temperatura de mi cuerpo sube poco a poco, atizada por el cosquilleo de tus mimos en mi piel. Siento como mi virilidad empieza a endurecerse. Tú te mueves y suspiras, sabedor de lo que me sucede. Me excitas…**

_Mi cuerpo vibra cada vez que te siento en mi piel, como la primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro, deseosos. Se me encabrita el corazón y siento el tuyo golpeando contra mi pecho, latiendo a la par, confirmándome que sientes lo mismo que yo. Te recorro con mesura, deleitándome con el tacto suave de tu piel y, cuando tomas mi mano entre las tuyas, para jugar con ella a tu antojo, me estremezco sintiendo tu cálido tacto. Acerco mi cara a tu cuello y lo voy besando, poco a poco. Siento la dureza de tu entrepierna. Sé que te excito. Me acomodo y siento como mi sexo crece al contacto con tu piel. Nos rozamos… Alzas la cabeza y me miras a los ojos. Ya no hay marcha atrás._

**Mis manos bajan por tu pecho, acariciándote sutilmente, al tiempo que mi lengua recorre tu cuello desatando leves espasmos en tu cuerpo. Ya te siento arder bajo mi piel. Mientras te contemplo, siento como el deseo se apodera de mí. Enlazo mis dedos con los tuyos y busco acomodarme entre tus piernas. Deseo besarte y poseerte, por completo; sentir que pierdo la vida dentro de ti, para luego recuperarla con más fuerza entre tus brazos.**

_Te siento sobre mi cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones son cada vez más profundas. Tus piernas me invitan a separar las mías para recibirte en mi interior. Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos sentirse tuyo. Estamos ardiendo. Aprieto tus manos cuando siento como penetras dentro de mí. Quiero que me beses, que no pares, que me vuelvas loco de placer, una vez más._

**De nuevo estamos juntos, disfrutando de nuestra unión. Gemidos ahogados escapan de nuestros labios mientras penetro en ti una y otra vez. Te retuerces debajo de mí mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo, empapado de tu sudor y el mío. No sé cuánto tiempo podremos permanecer así, pero nunca es suficiente.**

_Tú sigues tu andadura en mi interior, acariciando con suavidad y desenfreno. Me remuevo entre las sábanas y me quedo sin respiración por un segundo. El placer fluye por cada célula de mi ser y me entrego por completo a él. Sólo quiero sentirte y que nunca te alejes de mí, porque cada vez que te tengo mi necesidad aumenta, porque el deseo nunca se acaba._

FIN


End file.
